Snowy Balls
by Chakolit Chip
Summary: A snowy day on a winter island can be a nice break from the crazy that makes up the Grand Line. A snowball fight leaves Franky feeling a little buried and Robin just finds it funny. Frobin FrankyxRobin Pre-Timeskip Oneshot


I wrote this intending for it to be a drabble but it kinda turned into a short oneshot. One of my tumblr friends had a bad day so I wrote this to cheer her up.

This is just some snowy Frobin fluff. Its rated T for Robin being a bit perverted haha.

I do not own One Piece except for the individual manga and figures that I own. It all belongs to Oda-sensei.

-line-

Robin watched from the edge of Sunny's rail as Luffy tore off through the newly fallen snow closely followed by Zoro who was yelling that he was going to get lost. She giggled at the irony.

"Whats so funny? Is it SUPA funny?" Franky came up behind her resting his arms on either side of her.

"Just laughing at the irony of Zoro telling Luffy that he is going to get lost." Franky nodded in understanding.

"Zoro-bro is pretty good at getting lost." he agreed. A loud whoop was heard as Usopp, now wearing his winter jacket, and Chopper, in reindeer form, went charging over the side of the ship into the snow below. Brook followed soon after with a skull joke about the cold on his non-existent skin and a yohohoho!

"I'll watch the ship since the idiots have already run off and I need to work on my latest map anyway. Sanji says he is going to stay as well to work on dinner." Nami came up in her snow jacket. Robin nodded.

"Alright. We will see you later then." With that Robin hopped up over the rail and down a trail of arms sprouting out of the side of the ship.

"Hey wait up!" Franky yelled leaping over the side after her. Robin had landed on the ground. She picked up some snow and started forming it into a ball.

"Whoa Robin. What are you gonna do with that..." he didn't finish his sentence as the snowball went flying at his face. He dodged to the side at the last moment, eyes wide.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You can't just start a snowball fight! You gotta warn a Supa guy!"

"But isn't that one of the best tactics? Taking your enemy by surprise?" Franky's face grew alarmed as a piece of snow was slipped down the back of his speedo by one of Robin's many arms.

"Ah cold cold cold!" He jumped around trying to get the piece of snow out of his butt crack. Robin just giggled into her gloved hands.

"Alright you're on!" he yelled trying to warm his cold butt. "I won't go easy on you just cause we are dating!" Robin just smirked and crossed her arms. Arms started sprouting in front of her which started packing snow down and building a wall in front of her.

Franky wasn't going to lose to her. He was the man! He would shower her with snow then she would fall over laughing and shivering from the cold and he would scoop her up and carry her off to the ship for hot chocolate and a warm bed to cuddle in and warm up.

He was brought out of his daydream by a snowball hitting him in the face.

Her wall was now up to her shoulders and some of the arms were making a pile of snowballs.

"Ehhhhh! I better work faster! Franky SUPA toolkit!" a panel popped open on his side and out came a bunch of tools. He went to work building his SUPA Franky Fort! And SUPA Snowball Battle Franky!

The snowballs had stopped coming down on him and when he finally noticed and looked up his eyes grew wide. Behind Robin was a huge pile of snowballs taller than Brook!

"AH! Better build faster!" he got his snowball maker/shooter working and sat down at the controls. "Alright! Aim. Anddddd... WHAT IS THAT!" at least a hundred hands had sprouted out of the pile of snowballs and were poised to throw them.

"Fire." Came Robin's voice from behind her wall of snow. All the arms threw the snowballs at once before they all picked up another from the pile.

At least a hundred snowballs flew through the air. Franky's face was one of shock. He started to ready his fire breath before a voice spoke beside his ear.

"No cheating. This is a snowball fight." he looked over to see a mouth smiling on his arm.

"Oh come o-" the snowballs hit. It was like a small iceberg had hit him and he wasn't talking about bakaburg. He managed to shoot one measly snowball out of his cannon before getting knocked off his chair into his own pile of snowballs.

The snowball missed by a full 2 feet but an arm reached out and grabbed it to throw it back.

After Robin was finished Franky and his fort were buried under a huge pile of snow. Robin pulled Franky to the surface and got him standing.

"How on earth did you do that! I feel like I was hit by an avalanche. It was supposed to be the other way around!" Robin just smiled mysteriously.

"Lets get back to the ship. I'm sure that these," she grabbed his balls just hard enough that it wouldn't hurt, "feel like they are trying to crawl up into your body. Lets go warm them up."

Franky's eyes grew wide. Robin just smiled again and headed toward the ship.

"You coming? Pun intended." she said.

"H-Hey! Robin! Stop leaving me behind!" he chased after her as she started hopping up the arms on the side of the ship.

"Catch me if you can. Not even the marines can do it and they have been chasing me for years!" she disappeared over the railing.

"You try it girly! I know this ship better than my own ass!" he rocked up over the railing in chase of the love of his life.


End file.
